Master Class Pretty Cure GO!
Master Class Pretty Cure GO! is a fanseries created by CureLuna5. The themes of this series are wish granting, elements, and mystical creatures. It features 4 cures, a villian from a past canon Pretty Cure series, and a past heroine character. Plot When the evil Lady Luna takes over the whimsical land of Galexia, a young bear-like pixie named Jewel is sent to Yornika City to assemble the legendary Master Class Pretty Cure. There, she meets Zakuro Itari, who later becomes Cure Draco. After a while, the team is tasked to collect the Infinites, magical pearls that grant the power to make wishes come true. Can the Master Class Pretty Cure keep the Infinites out of Lady Luna's shadowed hands and save the land of Galexia? Time will only tell. Characters Cures Zakuro Itari / Cure Draco Voiced by: Ikue Otani Intro:"A never ending flame of Bravery! Cure Draco!" Attacks: '''Dragon Inferno, Wyvern Wildfire,Grand Master's Hurricane '''Theme Colors: Bright Red and Empire Gold Sakil Raina / Cure Blizzard Voiced by: Yuri Shiratori Intro:"The cold breeze of wonder, Cure Blizzard!" Attacks: Polar Rush, Winter Echo, Grand Master's Hurricane Theme Colors: Ice Blue and Silver Madoka Kari / Cure Thunderbolt Voiced by: Eri Ito Intro: "The flash of creativity, Cure Thunderbolt!" Attacks: 'Stormy Shocker Shower, Gigavolt Express, Grand Master's Hurricane '''Theme Colors: '''Sunshine Yellow and Bronze 'Tomahara Yuki / Cure Starbright Voiced by: Taneda Risa Intro: "The comet of glory and love, Cure Starbright!" Attacks: Nightime Sky, Outer Orbit, Grand Master's Hurricane Theme Colors; Dark Violet and Snow White Mascots Jewel - Jewel is the main mascot of the series. She is very bear-like almost like Mofurun from Maho Girls Pretty Cure. She is bright yellow with green eyes and a hot pink, heart-shaped patch on her stomach. She currently lives with Zakuro Itari. Clover - Clover is Jewel's older brother who plans to become a detective. He is also bear-like. Clover has light brown fur, violet eyes, and a green clover shaped patch in his belly. He also lives with Zakuro Itari and Jewel. Villains Lady Luna - The evil sorceress with the power to crush wishes and turn dreams into nightmares. She ends up bringing back a villian from a previous series to give them a second chance. As of now, she sits on the blue crystal throne as queen of Galexia. Unknown - The villian that Lady Luna brings back and grants a second chance. Identity will be exposed in the movie. Komrikus- The monsters of the season. They can be summoned by the four Nightmare Kingdom Guardians as well as Lady Luna. With their Soulstones they steal the wish of some person and corrupts it. The person then becomes a Komrikus. General Ruby - The admiral of the Nightmare Kingdom Guardians. She first appears in Episode One. Captain Sapphire- The klutz of the Nightmare KIngdom Guardians. He first appears in Episode Two Captain Topaz- The brains of the Nightmare KIngdom Guardians. He first appears in Episode Fourteen Captain Pearl- The most evil of the Guardians. She first appears in Episode Twenty One Items Master's Make up - The compact used to transform the girls into Pretty Cure. It is pink and purple in color. Spellbound Rods - Like the Crystal Rods from Go! Princess Pretty Cure, the cures will insert their Infinite into the rod in order to preform their attacks. Infinites - Special pearls that grant the cures with the power to grant wishes, as well to defeat the monsters. Soulstones- What the Nightmare Kingdom Guardians use to turn civillians into Komrikus. Locations Yornika City - The main setting for the series. Includes a shopping district, 3 schools, and is the home of a very famous actress. Yornika Eagles Middle School - The cure's school. The school is known for its musical courses .Raina is also a part of the schools choir. Galexia - The Kingdom of Wishes. The home of Jewel and Clover, which is now under the wicked rule of Lady Luna. Trivia * This is CureLuna5's first page on this wiki * Takes inspiration off of Disney's Star Darlings * The cures are based off of CureLuna5's own drawings I''l give you one hint on who Unknown is: IT IS A HE Gallery Mcpcggg.png Yuki.png Kari.png Raina.png New itari.png Draco.png blizzard.png thunderbolt.png Starbright.png Uniformblack.png Category:Fan Series Category:Master Class Pretty Cure GO! Category:CureLuna5 Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: CureLuna5